Red Bow
by Sailor Water Dragon
Summary: Grell must change his apperance to disguise himself from the human world as he and his companion Madam Red continue on their murders. Doesn't mean Grell has to be happy about it. Light MadamRed/Grell


"Maaaadddaaammmm….please…" Grell whined desperately, but her eyes were hard and voice strict.

"No, do as I say"

"I…I don't think I can do this…" he sniffled, fighting tears.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes," Need I remind you that you were the one that came to me? Now don't be such a baby and change it"

He stood before her, a man who was feared by humans from every nation, a god of Death, wiping his tears and whimpering pathetically in front of a young red Baroness.

"Oh dear beautiful hair…I shall see you every night I promise…" he cooed, stroking his long blood red hair in between his fingers.

Angelina, or as she was most known for, Madam Red, "Grell…today…"

"Oh hush and let me openly weep!" he finally bit back before letting out an exhausted sigh.

Soon his beautiful red hair, from the base of his skull to the very ends of each strand turned into a shade of light brown. Now thinner and straight, far more tame than his wild and spiked bangs.

"Like this?" he asked with a small sigh.

She tapped her chin lightly in thought, soon she was on her feet, keeping her eyes on him and circled him. He remained still and watched her inspect his new appearance.

But in the end she stopped in front of him and smiled.

"Much better"

He huffed and crossed his arms," First my nice heels, then my gloves, sure I was ok with that but really now! My hair?!"

"It gets better"

"Wh-what?!"

She hid her small grin as she bent down to pick up a small rectangular box resting on the couch beside them.

"Switch"

"….you must be joking…"

"Grell…remove your glasses" her eyes were hard.

He whimpered again and obeyed, removing his fashionable red glasses with skull chain, though he held them firmly in his grasp rather than placing them in her open hands.

"At least let me hold onto them!" he begged.

She did her best to hide her laughter, the entire situation was hilarious but she had to be firm with him. But she gave in and sighed.

"Fine, keep them in your pocket, until you need them you will use these glasses" she opened the box in her other hand.

His face was priceless.

"What is this!?"

"Glasses" she stated.

"B-b-b-but….they're so…so…"

"Plain?"

"YES!"

Ignoring his outburst she took them out of the box and gently placed them on his face, he remained still but did not look happy about it.

She raised a brow at him," Grell, we went over this. To continue our ways, you must appear before others as my butler. Last time I checked, good butlers do NOT have unruly red hair or red glasses with skulls on them!"

Grell scoffed and looked away," Humph!"

She sighed," Oh Grell…don't be like this…don't you want to put on a good show?" trying a different approach she reached up and gently moved a stray brown hair away from his face.

It worked, he looked back at her from the corner of his eye,"…of course I do…I am an actress!"

"Then don't you think it would be just a beautiful performance? To be disguised as a little meek butler of the Brunette family? The least likely person in the world to be a cold murderer?" she let a sly smile form on her lips.

At her words his head snapped back, looking straight at her, "Cold? Oh you wound me Madam, you know all I do it only out of the passion of my heart!"

"Ah, I knew I made the right choice with you" she chuckled slightly, placing a small kiss on his cheek," Now remain still"

He did so as she maneuvered to stand behind him," Let's try something like this…" she mumbled to herself before pulling out a small hair tie from her pocket.

"Aw…Madam…"

"Stop your whining, I'm just pulling it out of your way" without him able to see her, she let herself smile the entire time, putting his new long brown hair into a low ponytail.

Kind of odd, isn't it? Doing a Death God's hair.

"There all done! Tell me what do you think of your disguise?" she gently took a hold of his shoulders and turned him to face the mirror beside him.

It was quiet.

Madam Red peaked out to look in the mirror, seeking an answer on his face but only found tears.

"I look like a man!" he cried out.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore and laughed, burying her face in his arm and gently clutching onto him for support.

Grell was no amused.

"Not funny!!"

"Oh yes, yes it is" she wiped a stray tear from her eyes.

He crossed him arms and huffed again. He refused to look at her, even though she had her arms around his shoulders and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Oh Grell don't be such a baby"

"Humph!" He was stubborn.

She chuckled lightly, resting her head on his shoulder, looking into the mirror, examining his new attire.

"But you know…something is missing…isn't it?"

"…Madam you've taken everything else of me what else could you possibly-"

"Be still! I have just the thing!" now excited, she removed herself from him and began her work.

Now curious, he turned just in time to see her pull off her beautiful red sash that sat on her hips over her dress.

"Madam?"

She didn't answer, just went back to her position behind him and began to tie a large obnoxious red bow over his hair tie.

"There! Now you truly are a servant of Madam Red, what do you think?"

He adjusted his new glasses and turned slightly to see the large red bow in his hair. His eyes began to water up again, but this time with joy.

"Oh…Madam…it's beautiful! Thank you!" without any restraint he turned around, grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her cheek over and over again, hugging her.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

She laughed, letting him express his joy.

"So, do you feel better now?"

"Yes! Yes I do, it's a gorgeous shade of red!" he clasped his hand together and hopped around a little.

Despite how little significance it appeared, if not out of place, the large red bow on his hair meant so much more to him and only she understood that.

These two people who worship red.

Perhaps being a butler won't be so bad.

"Good, now we can move on to the actual butlering!" Madam Red held onto her excited smile and pointed to the silver cart covered in various silverware, teapots and expensive shine that he didn't recall seeing there before.

Grell face fell immediately.

Maybe not…

* * *

Yay one shots :D I'll be doing more of these for Madam red/Grell later. suggestions are great!!

~SWD


End file.
